While you were gone
by SimplyAshley21
Summary: Tidus tells his side of the story along with the lyrics to Evanescence... did he really want to see Yuna? or someone else more dear to him?
1. the beginning of the end

While you were gone...  
  
A/N I decided to twist the story on FFX-2 a little and tell the story of Tidus after the big adventure they had. What happened to him and how did he get back to see Yuna in the end? If you haven't obtained the secret ending than you have no clue what I am talking about Did he even want to see Yuna? Read to find out. I back tracked a little to where he first meet Auron and first encountered Spira So it takes a while to see there... but not that long. I DO NOT OWN ANY LYRICS OR CHARACTERS PRESENTED IN THIS STORY!!!!!  
  
That dreadful day. The day I left you. The day I thought I was never going to see you again. The day I took that jump. The day I saw you cry. I never wanted to see you cry again. I needed to see you again. The word was you set aside your responsibilities to look for me. You wanted to know where I was. If I was alive. I was very much alive, none the less dead. All I needed to know was if I was still a dream…… if I was still able to see you. So while you were looking for me I started to look for you.  
  
It was weird, Tons of spirits burst out of my body and I was in the farplane. The really weird thing is that when you go to the farplane, you see what you imagine.  
  
"let me stay were the wind will whisper to me were the raindrops as there falling tell a story,  
In my Field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me."  
  
That's what I saw.  
  
I saw my mother and my father, they both looked happy together, all I could do was smile, regardless of me and my father's relationship. I also saw your mother and father, we talked for awhile in spirit. They told me how sweet and loving you were as a child, which made me want you even more. I also saw Chappu! He told me about his and Wakka's relationship. I told everyone about our relationship. They all were happy, and surprised. I bet you didn't know your parents could talk to me huh? I didn't know I could until then. I didn't know I could talk to mortals in spirit.  
  
I also heard you told no one that you were looking for me. And that you found this sphere of me. That sphere was of my brother, Shuyin. His girlfriend, Lenne was a famous summoner/ singer of my time. I was always jealous, she was so beautiful. When he was held captive and Lenne was killed, I went to the blitz ball game that changed my life. I was doing the Jecht Kick and I saw spheres of water coming at me, I didn't know what to do. I let myself fall, hitting the floor like a ton of bricks. I stayed on the cold hard ground for about 20 minutes, hearing chaos for miles away, screams, cries. Then I, I was lost I didn't know where I was  
  
"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, cannot cease for the fear of silent nights, oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, the goddess of imaginary light."  
  
That goddess was Lenne, she always helped me sleep when I was young, with her voice. I always loved to daydream of my own world. When I was in the Farplane, my world came to life. And I loved it, I didn't want to leave, but I had to find you.  
  
"I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you , but who can decide what they dream, and dream I do, I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you, I have to be with you to live to breathe your taking over me."  
  
I finally got up, and for a moment forgot where I was. Then in an instant everything came back. I stood up to a man who was in his 40's and he had a whiskey jug. Now that I think about it, I could of used a drink of that in that situation. (ungrateful little……) ANYWAY! And we started running, he gave me a sword and said it was from my father, I didn't believe him. How could I trust someone I didn't know? Strangely he looked and felt like I knew him for a long time, like a good friend. But I still didn't trust him. We fought through these scaly things. (eww) and then fought off the mother of them.  
  
I looked at Auron. I felt like I could trust him now, I was wrong. This bright light appeared and Auron, how do explain it,………… stretched and he held out his hand. I didn't want to and I wasn't going to but some weird force pulled me in, so I did. I screamed and I was woken up in a freezer, were I meet someone I thought I would never see again.  
  
Rikku, the one who saved me. She was concealed. And the word that you said that I would never forget………sorry. I for some reason knew al behd and when you knocked me out you said………sorry. I wanted to wake up so I could see you in real form, to know your name.  
  
But I fell into my imaginary world. And it was Spira.  
  
A/N Well? I had written this story before and read it to my friend and she liked it so much that she thought I should post it up here so here it is I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! RR so i can decide to continue! 


	2. The day I meet you

"The day I meet you..." 

A/N sorry for the wait... I've been way to busy with school and all RR!!!!

When I disappeared I thought Spira was a dream. But then I saw you, as beautiful as ever. You were……different but in a good way, you were more beautiful as ever. Then I knew Spira was real, not a dream. Little did I know I was a dream. Destined to be dead…… unknown, non existed. I woke up and I was uber hungry. Most of all I didn't know where I was. "Here ya go!" Rikku said. "thanks, um what's your name? I don't take food from strangers." "My name is Rikku, and yours?" "Tidus." She had her face reveled. I ate until I couldn't stand to look at food. I told her my story, then something came that I didn't want to. They called it sin.

I woke up in water and there was a thing I couldn't believe I saw, A BLITZ BALL! I picked it up and saw a blitz team. Wakka was the captain. I preformed my back flip kick and they were amazed . I came to the surface and walked on the beach. They welcomed me. They asked me what team I was on a and I said the Zanarcand Abes. They all laughed and said it wasn't possible. Then I was embarrassed, I forgot I was 1,000 years into time. Wakka took me to Besaid and I liked the town. It was quiet. Little did I know something serious was happening

Wakka told me that a girl name Yuna was learning to become a summoner and that she was in there for 3 days and was only suppose to be in there for 2. Everyone was scared and anxious. I ran into the Temple not thinking how stupid I was. I went in not knowing how much trouble I was getting into. I finally got passed the puzzle, coming to her rescue, thinking I was a big shot. When I got there, I saw a beast and a woman dressed in black, it was weird. Then all chaos happened. They got all mad like FUSURURURURU! And stuff and I was like yea yea whatever. Then it was all good because she finally came out.

She looked tired and beat, all sweaty and dizzy. I wouldn't blame her. She's been through a lot. The way she looked and probably felt.

When she emerged from the temple, people were astounded. She then did something I never saw in my life. She called an aeon. I then knew I had to be dreaming. I thought she was so hot, but I wanted you more.

Who did you think I was talking about? YUNA? NO WAY! I'm talking about you . I loved you when I first saw you. Everyone has the wrong Idea. I may have thought she was hot, but I didn't like her, but she liked me. I liked you, I wanted to see you again.

I then looked for you on Yuna's trip. Even if you were probably dead. I knew you were alive

Along our trip, she decided to make me her guardian. I accepted and we went on. The fights against the monsters were awful full of blood and anger. For some reason, no matter how much I liked it here, and I do, I wanted to go home I wanted to see my dad. I was confused. I screamed real loud because I was lost and nowhere to be found.

Then we meet up with Auron, someone I finally knew. But that meant things got a little weird. He told me something I told no one. Sin was my dad. It was a bad idea to keep it in.

Yuna was obviously flirting with me. So I played along. Still thinking about you. The whistling thing, was a big laugh to me. Whistling……right. But I hoped you would hear it.

Then we rode the shoopuff over to the other side of the moonflow. I hear something, so I ran over, only to find………you. You don't know how uber happy I was. When you got out of that suit…… I wanted to kiss you, but I didn't. I knew you were happy to see me.

When we arrived at Guadosalam I wanted to tell you I loved you, so I did. It was late, about midnight, when we stayed at that hotel. We were paired to sleep in the same room. A great time to tell you.

A/N thanks for reading RR!


End file.
